us_world_historical_time_travel_fictional_universefandomcom-20200213-history
List of World Historical Time Travel Fiction Universe TV series
The Ultimate Era (2009 - 2019) 220 B.C. - 206 B.C. Ryoshin, the First Hero of China - based on Rise of a Phoenix (2019) Long ago, after the Qin Emperor Ying Zheng unites China and dies, there was a female officer Ryoshin who trained combat with Xiang Yu of Chu. However, she was captured by a Han officer Han Xin and escaped. A genius strategist Quidam meets Ryoshin when escaping, They went to Fort Yingyang and retreated to Hanzhong. Ryoshin visited a ruler Liu Bang, but Quidam reported that her defection to his forces. They have a plan to declare war with Chu and marched to the east and defeated Xiang Yu. Liu Bang unites China and declared himself Emperor Gaozu of Han. 184 - 280 Chrishiro, the Golden General - based on Romance of the Three Kingdoms (2009) During the end of the Eastern Han dynasty, there was Chrishiro and her friends, Zhang Chongrui, Chen Xiaojing, and Sun Wenhai fought the Yellow Turbans with warlords and cleared all their lairs. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei took an oath in a peach garden and became sworn brothers. A prime minister He Jin eliminated 10 eunuchs, alongside Chrishiro and her friends, and the tyrant Dong Zhuo and killed by an eunuch Zhang Rang. A general Cao Cao who has a sword and tried to killing people, but he's loyal to his family. Chrishiro, her friends, and 18 warlords entered Sishui Gate first. Next, Hulao Gate. Then Luoyang to find the Imperial Seal. The mighty Lü Bu assasinated Dong Zhuo and saved the Emperor. A general Sun Jian killed by Huang Zu and his son Sun Ce pulls back to the east. He conquered the lands of Jiangdong and declared himself the King of Wu. Cao Cao expanded the plains. He and Liu Bei defeated Lü Bu and the fake emperor Yuan Shu, alongside Chrishiro and her friend. After Sun Ce dies, his brother Sun Quan defeated Huang Zu and Xu Gong. Cao Cao heads north to defeat the Yuan family alongside Chrishiro and her friends and declared himself the King of Wei. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun heads south to Jingzhou, met the genius Zhuge Liang, allying with Wu, and defeated Cao Cao, alongside her and her friends. His forces expanded west with Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, and Ma Chao and declared himself the King of Shu. But Liu Bei asked Sun Quan to claim Jingzhou. Hanzhong defended well, and in Jingzhou, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei killed in battle. After Cao Cao's death, his son Cao Pi forced the Emperor to abdicate, and the Han Dynasty has come to an end. After Liu Bei's death, his son Liu Shan and Zhuge Liang defended south and capture Meng Huo. He heads north to defend but died, and Jiang Wei succeeded him. Chrishiro, her friends, and the Sima family wiped out the rebellion in the east. Shu was eliminated by Wei, and Sima Yan ascended the throne. Chrishiro and her friends eliminated Wu also with Sima Yan and his officers and Zuo Ci was resurrected as huge, and was banished by them. The Three Kingdoms era has ended. 640 - 694 The Mighty Tiger Ying: based on Journey to the West (2009 - 2010) During the Tang dynasty, there was a monkey named Sun Wukong who is from inside the rock. A female barbarian Chen Ying send him to the sea where the Dragon King lives to find a staff. She saw Wukong outraging in Heaven and crushed by rock. Ying visits a monk Xuanzang to find him and wiped out the bandits. A fat guy who turns into a pig named Zhu Bajie also known as Pigsy was captured by Wukong and Xuanzang recruited a general in Heaven named Sha Wujing also known as Sandy. All friends, united together. The Empress Wu Zetian ordered Chrishiro to attack the rebellion of the west. Ying has an ability to turn into a tigerlike and turn back into normal. Ying, Wukong, Xuanzang, Pigsy, and Sandy are captured and released. 842 Tina, the Little Magician (2012) During the Viking Age, a girl Tina who learned casting magic spells. She defeated the Vikings with a magic wand. 1057 - 1060 Chrishiro II: The Seven Heroes and Five Gallants - based on Justice Bao (2010) During the Northern Song dynasty, Chrishiro and her friends went to Kaifeng to visit a prefect Bao Zheng. Pang Ji's son, Pang Yu was executed by a dragon-headed guillotine. Heroes and generals served Bao Zheng too. Chrishiro decided to declaring war with the Pang family and eliminated them. Now the Song dynasty had lasted many years. 1099 - 1207 Enn, the Diamond Knight and the Crusades - based on Bladestorm (2010 - 2011) After the siege of Jerusalem, a girl named Enn served King Arthur who lived 700 years. When he died, she slew a dragon with his sword, Excalibur. 1124 - 1142 Hane and the Bandit Kings of Ancient China - based on Water Margin (2010) During the end of the Northern Song dynasty, a Taoist master Hane and her friends, Big Moose, Yukinega, Elly, and Xiaoling served the Liangshan brothers to declare war with the loyalist. Later, they served Yue Fei to declare war with the Jurchen's Jin dynasty. 1180 - 1185 Murasaki Sanada: Six Coins - based on GENJI (2013) In Japan, a man named Murasaki Sanada served the Minamoto clan at Kamakura to declare war with the Taira clan. He and Yoshitsune Minamoto takes Heian-kyo, and the Taira clan flees to the west. They eliminated the Taira clan and he declared himself Shogun. 1210 - 1213 Enn II: To the East (2014) Before the Black Death, Enn and her friends Gen, Yuka, and Alka going around Europe and attacked bandits, goblins, and other creatures. 1222 - 1226 Raphie, the Student of the God of War - based on Genghis Khan (2012) During the Mongol invasion of China, the student of Guan Yu named Su Xiaoying also known as Raphaella or Raphie who served Southern Song dynasty to declare war with the Mongols. She defeated the enemy troops with his Qinglong Crescent Blade. 1351 - 1369 Louis: Rise of the Ming Dynasty - based on Liu Bowen (2012) During the end of the Yuan Dynasty, a man Louis who devoted Christian and served Zhu Yuanzhang. The Red Turban Rebellion has started. However, the Wu-Song-Zhou Alliance unified the land. Zhu Yuanzhang declared himself Hongwu Emperor. 1409 - 1783 Chrishiro III: The Dream of the Red Chamber - based on novel (2015) During the reign of Yongle Emperor, the Jia family was rich. Chrishiro and her friends saw Lin Daiyu died before wedding, and Jia Baoyu runs away. They moved to America and served George Washington to declare war with the Great Britain. They defeated the enemy troops and he became the first President of the United States of America. 1421 - 1442 Noi: The Tree Bird (2013) In the northern Vietnam, a man named Noi who steals 3 tomahawks and arrested. He served Lê Lợi to train combat. Noi inflitrated the capital of the Ming Dynasty, Nanjing. But failed, Louis and Raphie saw an invasion, marched to the south, and they retreated. Lê Lợi declared himself Emperor Lê Thái Tổ. Nguyễn Trãi started a rebellion at Hanoi and Noi defeated with his 3 tomahawks and captured him. 1499 - 1504 Ray: The Thunder Strikes - based on Assassin Creed (2016) In Italy, a man named Ray who served the Auditore family to defeat the Borgia family. He defeated them and their ally, France. The Borgia family was eliminated at Viana. 1534 - 1615 The Dream of Kitty, the Moon Cat - based on Nobunaga's Ambition (2011 - 2012) During the Sengoku period, Nobuhide's son, Nobunaga was born. A female ninja Kitty who served the Oda clan. The Europeans brought muskets in Japan. She was ordered to traveled to the east and served Ujiyasu Hōjō to defend Kawagoe and eliminate the Yamanouchi Uesugi clan. The Hōjō clan formed an alliance with the Takeda clan and the Imagawa clan. Kitty traveled to Hiroshima and served Motonari Mōri declare war with the Ōuchi clan. 6 years later, she went back to Nobunaga Oda to declare war with Yoshimoto Imagawa. The Oda formed an alliance with the Tokugawa clan. Kitty served Shingen Takeda in Kōfu to declare war with the new Kantō chancellor Kenshin Uesugi. After the assasination of the Shogun Yoshiteru Ashikaga, his son Yoshiaki succeeded him. After Shingen's death, his fan belongs to her and went back to Nobunaga again to conquer the Kansai region. The Ashikaga shogunate has ended, but the new age called Azuchi-Momoyama period dawns. Kitty traveled to Kagoshima and served the Shimazu clan to defeat the Ōtomo clan. She went back to Nobunaga once again to defeat Munekatsu Nomi at Kizugawaguchi. Kitty eliminated the Takeda clan with Ieyasu Tokugawa. While Hideyoshi Hashiba marched to Takamatsu, Nobunaga, Ranmaru Mori, and Kitty went to Hōnnō-ji temple, and escaped while he committed suicide. She served Hideyoshi to defeat Mitsuhide Akechi and Katsuie Shibata. All daimyōs eliminated the Hōjō clan at Odawara. After his death, Kitty joined the Eastern Army with Ieyasu Tokugawa, Date Masamune and the other daimyōs to defeat the Western Army at Sekigahara. After the battle, Mitsunari Ishida was executed. This is beginning of the Edo period. The emperor gave Ieyasu a title a Shogun. During the siege of Osaka, Kitty shoots Yukimura Sanada with her bow and Shingen's fan as her arrow. The Toyotomi clan was eliminated. 1661 - 1683 The Silver Tooth: The Island of Taiwan (2012) In Taiwan, a girl named the Silver Tooth who served Koxinga to restore the Ming dynasty. But the Qing forces started to invade the land of Taiwan. The Ming Dynasty had ended. 1786 - 1789 Noi II: Yui the Gray Wolf (2018) During the Tây Sơn rebellion, Noi and his friend Yui served Nguyễn Huệ to eliminate north and south. He used his both hook swords. The Qing forces started to invade the border in the northern Vietnam. Nguyễn Huệ defeated the enemy troops with Noi and Yui and declared himself Emperor Quang Trung. 1799 - 1820 Kung Fu Master of China, D.S.: A New Order - based on Hung Hei-gun (2012) During the reign of Jiaqing Emperor, Hung Hei-gun student, KC Kwong also known as D.S. trained combat well. D.S. met his wife, Siu Yau. He defended many Buddhist temple in China from Qing invasion and defeat the enemy troops with his quarterstaff. 1861 - 1865 The Sleeping Rat: A Cheese is a Treasure (2013 - 2014) During the American Civil War, a man named the Sleeping Rat served the Union army to defeat the Confederate army. He defeated the enemy troops with his 2 muskets. After the war, the Union made peace with the Confederate. 1873 - 1879 Hane II: The King of the Nether - based on Once Upon a Time in China (2012) During the reing of Tongzhi Emperor, Hane went to Canton and served the Ten Tigers. She recruited a girl, Sear. A year later, Wong Kei-ying died. His son, Wong Fei-hung succeeded him. Hane has won the lion dance competition outside the Red Stone Inn. 1883 - 1885 Yu-En, the Genius Wizard (2016) During the Sino-French War in the northern Vietnam, a girl named Yu-En served Liu Yongfu to restore the Nguyễn dynasty. 1894 - 1895 D.S. II: Atta, the Heroine of the Sea (2014) During the Sino-Japanese war, D.S. with Sayury Murasaki served Li Hongzhang to defeat a girl Atta who started a rebellion. He marches to the sea and defeat the enemy troops. Atta and her ally, Japan, also with Shiori Kanamura, Narumi, and Mimi defeated D.S.. He lost the battle. 1911 - 1912 Hane III: No Man's Evangelion - based on Once Upon a Time in China (2015) During the Xinhai Revolution, Hane and Sear served Sun Yat-sen. They recruited a girl Nako and allied with Atta and Chen Ying. Sun Yat-sen forced Xuantong Emperor Puyi to abdicate and became the President. The Qing Dynasty has come to an end. 1939 - 1945 The Order of the Swords - based on Call of Duty (2014) At the beginning of World War II, Three of Hane's friends are killed by the Nazi officers. Hane, Kitty, Usagi, and Xiaoling joined the U.S. Army to defeat the enemy troops at the Normandy Beach, Also, U.S.A. allied with Canada, there are Sear, Tina, and Kuro who joined Canada. Noi and Naeneko rescued the Silver Tooth from tortured by a Nazi officer and joined the Soviet Union to defend Stalingrad. Zhou Yong, Sango, Yoru, and Kanau the Bunny One joined the United Kingdom to defeat the enemy troops at the Northern Africa. Enn and her friends, along with Chrishiro, Chen Ying, Raphie, Yunna, Quidam, Yuuya Inusaki, Yumi, Kendrick, Louis, the Sleeping Rat, Murasaki Sanada, and D.S. joined the war. The final war was the fall of Berlin. All of allied forces, won. But the Nazi Germany was eliminated. 1954 The Fantasy Legend of the Daikaiju Hunters - based on Godzilla (2015) In Japan, there was Godzilla invaded Tokyo. Both daikaiju hunters are Renna and ikon who recruited Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, and Krovi. They joined Japan to shrink Godzilla smaller with an Elder Scroll. 1961 Snowbell (2014) In Cuba, a female assassin Snowbell who joined the U.S. army to kill Fidel Castro. But failed, she attacked and betrayed him. 1963 - 1968 Sakana and a New President - based on Call of Duty (2015) After the assasination of the President John F. Kennedy, Sakana visited Alex Mason's house and reported that the President killed. He joined the U.S army to destroy the enemy ship called Rusalka. 1970 - 1975 The Order of the Swords II: The Wrath of the Little Knight - based on Call of Duty (2016) During the Vietnam War, a man Fatty Hưng the Little Knight who joined North Vietnam. All heroes with Snowbell, Atta, Nako, Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Sakana, Ray, and the Miyu-Aya sisters traveled to Vietnam and joined South Vietnam. They defeated him at Saigon and he teleported them to his final battle realm and died in battle. 1983 - 1985 The Fantasy Legend of the Daikaiju Hunters II: Godzilla Returns - based on Godzilla (2017) At the end of Showa period, Godzilla has returned! All daikaiju hunters shrink Godzilla smaller with an Elder Scroll, again? 2004 Ranmaru, the Golden Pegasus - based on Minecraft and Minecraft: Story Mode (2017) In the Champion City, a boy Ranmaru and his wife, Haruka served Stella's son, Lawrence. He challenged the opponents in the Arena and became the Mayor of the Champion City. In Japan, he defeated Paul Hammond. Meanwhile, back at home, Fred the Unrivaled challenged Ranmaru and became the next Mayor. But Ranmaru fakes dying. Everyone tells that Fred is not the Mayor, but he rebelled. Ranmaru defeated Fred and became the Mayor. 2006 Reba, the Rebore Dragon: Heroes Rising (2017) In the United States, a female traveler Reba Ross who allied with Chrishiro and Enn. She meets her friends Alice Lai at school. During the battle, Reba defeated Max Rockton with a pink rifle. 2011 or 4E 201 in game D.S. III: Civil War - based on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2017) Many heroes or gamers were teleported to Skyrim during playing The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Many heroes joined the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion. The Stormcloaks are D.S., Louis, Snowbell, Hane, the Sleepy Rat, Sear, Kitty, Atta, Shiori Kanamura, Narumi, Mimi, Nako, Aya, Zhou Yong, and Ranmaru. The Imperial Legion are Chrishiro, Murasaki Sanada, Noi, Tina, the Silver Tooth, Miyu Shimazaki, Chen Ying, Enn, Gen, Yuka, Alka, Raphie, Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, Krovi, Sakana, Ray, Yu-En, and Reba. The Stormcloaks marches to the standing stone to hunt an ice wraith, but there are bandits near the standing stone. Starting the war is to march to the ruins of Korvanjund to find a jagged crown with Ralof and Galmar Stone-Fist. D.S. travels to Whiterun to deliver axe to Ulfric Stormcloak and captures Whiterun. D.S. said, "Sorry, Jarl Balgruuf. I didn't wanna fight you." The Stormcloaks recaptured the Rift, the Pale, and Winterhold, and then captured the Reach, Falkreath, and Hjaalmarch. The final battle is to capture Fort Hraggstad and Solitude. General Tullius, Legate Rikke, Hadvar, and the others was captured by the Stormcloaks. 2012 Laam, the Night Cat (2018) In Hong Kong, a girl Lam Ho-ching who had wreaked havoc everything angrily. She was ended up by a doctor James Langston and defeated him. 2018 The Order of the Swords III: The Ultimate Warfare (2018) During World War III, in Hanoi, there are Tóc Tiên, Chi Pu, Hồ Ngọc Hà, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Issac from 365, Noo Phước Thịnh, Bảo Anh, Minh Hằng, Đông Nhi,' '''and Giang Hồng Ngọc together with Chrishiro and Chen Ying with Yu-En flees to New York City to meet Thomas Mapother IV the Warlord in his headquarters and report that the Islamic invasion of Hanoi were lost the battle. Many visitors are appointed Thomas Mapother IV are, Tóc Tiên the Fighter, Chi Pu the Rogue, Hồ Ngọc Hà the Wizard, Sơn Tùng M-TP the Cleric, Issac from 365 the Battlemage, Noo Phước Thịnh the Paladin, Bảo Anh the Thaumaturgist, Minh Hằng the Sorcerer, Đông Nhi the Ranger,' '''and Giang Hồng Ngọc the Inquisitor. A man named Carriage flees to Hong Kong and he got drunk while Hane being attacked. She flees to Tokyo to meet Renna and her friends. Thomas meets Dan Middleton (who's from England to traveled to New England and captured by Anthony Viviano) to form an alliance. Enn and her friends with D.S., Kitty, and the Miyu-Aya sisters visited in the Capitol. The daikaiju hunters visits a doctor Ken Yamao to defend Japan defeat Islam. Raphie and Snowbell completely enraged in the Capitol and they died. Alice II's husband, Danny was assasinated by an Islamic officer. Alice II and Felix flees to London. An Islamic invasion near London, Alice II and Zoey was killed by the Islamic officers. She was resurrected by an Islam officer and killed by Felix. Jessica was executed for enraging her business in the Capitol. During the Islamic invasion of Hong Kong, Miyu was shot by the Islamic archers with a bow. Snoop Dogg collected all parts of the Prismarine Gauntlet. Thomas and all heroes and historical and fictional figures defeated and Snoop Dogg. Snoop Dogg was arrested by the police. RichChoi's disguise is over, he bore the Gauntlet to teleport heroes and peoples to below the called Nether Sunshine Institute (now rebuilt). Many heroes were teleported to the Institute are, Thomas, Noi, Yui, Atta, Shiori Kanamura, Narumi, Mimi, Renna, ikon, Poucet, Coda, Aya, Yu-En, Ranmaru, Haruka, and Reba. But the war... is not over yet! 2018 - 2048 The Order of the Swords IV: The Complete Unification (2019) At school in Vietnam, Chrishiro, Ying, Hane, Kitty, the Silver Tooth, D.S., and the others also joined Suboi break into school while Choi and his friends burning books from school after Enn commits suicide. Choi was executed by Hane with her greatsword. World War III has ended. The Ultimate War begins. The priests found Jessica's corpse and Jessica, resurrected. Gangsters from Vietnam had joined USA and executed by Choi's friends. Tóc Tiên was assasinated when dismissed. Dan Middleton's adopted son, Arthur X saved London from Choi's forces and then the city increased highest prosperity. Many people and heroes ended up in their jail cells called the Lounge at the Institute. Kitty and the Silver Tooth assasinated Jisoo in Seoul. Choi and Hưng Cao resurrected themselves. When entering the Institute, they had a plan to start both fight to the death between Thomas and Reba at the Ash Spawn Factory. Noi and Yui saw the portal to the Overworld near the Institute. In Hong Kong, Jessica attacked by Laam and retreated. Thomas and all heroes helped Kimmese to locate below the Underneath called the Forgotten Hell. 30 years later during the war, Thomas slew a monster named Monster #9 while his friends escaping the Institute. A man named Tobias Rieper visited Buckingham Palace. In the palace, all 20 beauties are, Ashley "Rose" Middleton (the one who is Arthur X's son), Jacqueline "Lily" Robinson, Olivia "Daffodil" O'Brien, Emily "Lotus" Smith, Grace "Iris" Taylor, Amy "Violet" Ryan, Isabelle "Orchid" Watson, Kate "Sakura" Turner, Jessica "Daisy" Kerr, Julie "Poppy" Thompson, Maria "Marigold" Edwards, Sophia "Lavender" Ross, Anna "Peony" Jones, Angela "Hibiscus" Hawkins, Alexandra "Dahlia" Wilson, Madison "Periwinkle" Roberts, Maya "Pansy" Clarke, Lucy "Jasmine" Evans, Nicole "Aster" Hughes, and Erika "Fuchsia" Scott. Chrishiro, Chen Ying, Hane, Kitty, and the others time traveled to the past to collect all parts of the Prismarine Gauntlet. Many heroes time traveled to the end of World War II are: Chrishiro, Noi, Yui, and D.S.. But Noi failed to steal the Imperial Seal. They time traveled to Luoyang in 180, and then the Imperial Seal has been located. There is a gauntlet part inside to break and find it. Many heroes time traveled to Canton in the late 19th century are: Chen Ying, Hane, Sear, Nako, Zhou Yong, Aruvn, and Krovi. She asked Liu Yongfu to give her a gauntlet part. Many heroes time traveled to Japan in 1954 are: Kitty, the Silver Tooth, Sakana, Ray, and Suboi. This is a fight to the death to collect a finger part of the gauntlet between the Silver Tooth and Kitty. she forced to commit seppuku in battle and the Silver Tooth found it but sad. Suboi kidnapped by Choi and Hưng Cao when finding a finger part of the gauntlet. Thomas won 3 rounds and Linh Lam gave KanCC's circlet to him as a reward in KanCC's Treehouse. Kenith gave Chrishiro's amulet to him to built the portal to the Overworld. In Choi's arena, Thomas and his friends slew Choi's automatons. He found all 8 gems to built the portal too. Tobias meets Ayano Aishi. Later, they are executed. Choi and Hưng Cao resurrected their friends. They claimed New York City. Thomas and his friends returned home to the city to defeat Choi. The restored Quidam and his friends had arrived to defeat Choi and his friends. Also all video games, TV shows, films, and superhero characters arrived too. All heroes banished Hưng Cao and he was resurrected as huge. Choi teleported to the Terminal Space and all heroes banished him. Also, his belongings disappeared. When all heroes teleported to the Overworld, Chrishiro commits suicide. As a result, all heroes won. Following her funeral, Choi and his friends are executed. Hane, Sear, and Nako became sworn sisters. Sayury Murasaki succeed D.S. when he gave Qinglong Crescent Blade to her after Raphie died during World War III. Also, D.S. died in illness. The war is ended. 2048 - 2049 Reba II: The First Place You Meet Heroes (2019) After Chrishiro, Enn, Kitty, Raphie, D.S., Snowbell, and Aya died, in New York City, Reba recevied an award. She traveled to Beijing at China to meet Rachie (who was succeeded by Chrishiro and banished Qinglong the Azure Dragon). The Four Gods invades the land of East Asia. Reba meets Quidam and traveled to Chongqing. But Dan Stevens caught Reba and his agent have sex and hates her. Reba ordered the soldiers in Heaven to kill him. She traveled to Shaoxing and banished Zhuque the Vermillion Phoenix. Rachie start a rebellion when Reba meets Alice Lai. She traveled to Chengdu and Rachie attacked her. She ended up in the Yunnan province. She meets Chrishiro's friend Zhang Chongrui to travel to Hanoi. In Hanoi, a fusion of all Four Gods was created themselves when Alice traveled too. Rachie banished a fusion and the soldiers in Heaven defected to Reba ordered them to execute Rachie.